My boys
by FangirlAtNight
Summary: An accident left Eren Jaeger in a coma for a year. Now that he's awake, he will finally be forced to deal with that trauma, along with his best friends, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Alert, all while trying to get over the death of their friend. Faced with high school, the towering prospect of college, and their overwhelming sense of guilt, they will try to heal, and start living again


"Mikasa!" A young man of about 20 yelled, shocking the black-haired girl out of her reverie. When she turned around and saw her long blonde haired friend, a soft smile came to her lips.

"Armin." She greeted simply, moving over so he could sit on the stone wall. "To what do I owe thee pleasure of your visit?"

He tucked a lock of her hair behind her head, the action causing her to notice the scars on his neck, reaching into his shirt. She knew where they stopped and what they were from, after all she has similar ones.

Her breath caught in her throat. She heard him wrong. She had to. But then she noticed the tears in his eyes. She grabbed his hand, squeezed it and then took off running.

 _"Eren's awake."_

~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She remembers the incident as she runs to the hospital.

 _All three of them were laughing, stumbling out of the bar. Armin was driving that night, as he was the designated driver. They saw Sasha outside and she asked for a ride home, so all of them piled into Armin's car, Sasha in the passenger seat. Eren and Mikasa in the back. They were making a left when a car slammed into them. Sasha was killed instantly, her blood splattered on the window. The car flipped and slid across the ground, Mikasa and Armin are thrown through the windows and that's the last thing she remembers._

Tears start to form in her eyes as she slows down, memories of Sasha floating through her head, like the time she broke her leg jumping on the bed and laughed all the way to the hospital. She didn't deserve to die.

She remembers waking up and seeing nothing but white and freaking out until the nurses got the doctor. The doctor told her what happened and that Armin is still out and Eren's in a coma. Armin woke up a couple hours later but Eren didn't. That was a year ago.

Mikasa runs through the hospital, knowing the way to his room by heart. She stops in the doorway and her breath catches in her throat, he's sitting up in his bed looking out the window. He's very thin, as to be expected from someone in a coma for a year.

"Eren." Mikasa whispers, tears falling down her face. He turned, his green eyes lighting up at the sight of her.

 _I miss you._

 _I love you._

 _I need you._

"Hey." He cracks a smile. "The doctors told me what happened. Is Sasha really?"

"Yes." Her voice is shaking, she can't bring herself to talk about Sasha, outside of Eren and Armin, Sasha was her best friend. She fingers her necklace, Sasha made it for her 16th birthday.

"I see." The light dims a little. He opens his arms, telling her to come forward, a few tears falling down his cheek.

She runs forwards and hugs him, she can feel her own tears soaking his hospital gown. His hand combs through her hair, just like he used to when they were laying, entwined on the couch watching a movie.

"I saw Armin earlier." He remarks quietly. "His hair his so long now." He states, remembering when Armin's hair was **not** waist length.

Mikasa smiled, leaning up to give him a kiss. He kissed backed, squeezing her tighter to him.

"Oi, Mikky, the boy just woke up."

She pulled away, looking over her shoulder with a smile. She shifted and put one arm around Eren's neck. The other she held out, beckoning Armin to come closer. When he did so she wrapped the arm around him, pulling him close. With Eren and Armin wrapped around her she felt nearly complete. Nearly because Sasha's not going to spontaneously show up to her house with pizza, ice cream, and ten movies to marathon anymore, but, she has those to so it's enough. _**Hmm, I think I might visit her tomorrow. I haven't been since her funeral.**_ She squeezed them tighter.

 _ **"My boys."**_


End file.
